Halifax
Halifax is a regional municipality of about 300,000 and the capital of Nova Scotia, Canada. The first recorded rules of the game of ice hockey are believed to have been developed (but not wriiten down) in Halifax and subsequently known as Halifax Rules as opposed to the Montreal or McGill Rules which were later used later on in Montreal. Halifax has had professional hockey dating back as far as 1910 with the Halifax Crescents in the Interprovincial Professional Hockey League. One of three copies of the AVCO World Trophy (the World Hockey Association championship trophy) resides in the Nova Scotia Sports Hall of Fame, located in the Scotiabank Centre. The other two are in the Hockey Hall of Fame in Toronto and the other in Winnipeg. Events *1935 - Allan Cup Final *1984 - Canada Cup (1 game) *1987- Canada Cup (1 game) *1993 – NHL regular season, neutral site game. New York Rangers vs. New Jersey Devils. *1994 – NHL regular season, neutral site game. New York Rangers vs. Washington Capitals. *2000 – CHL Memorial Cup. *2003 – IIHF World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. *2004 – IIHF Women's World Ice Hockey Championships. *2008 – IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. *2019 Memorial Cup Early Amateur Teams *Halifax Chebuctos (Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1889-1889) played 2 games in league as a touring team Professional Teams *Halifax Crescents #(Interprovincial Professional Hockey League, 1910-1911) league becomes MPHL #(Maritime Professional Hockey League, 1912-1914) team returns to a lower lever league *Halifax Citadels (American Hockey League, 1988-1993) become Cornwall Aces *Nova Scotia Voyageurs (American Hockey League, 1971-1984) became Sherbrooke Canadiens *Nova Scotia Oilers (American Hockey League, 1984-1988) became Cape Breton Oilers *Halifax Socials #(Maritime Professional Hockey League, 1912-1914) join EPHL #(Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1914) don't play any games after joining Mercantile League Teams *Halifax British Consols (see also Halifax Wolverines) (Maritime Mercantile League, 1934-1935) rejoin Maritime Senior Hockey League as Wolverines Major Senior Teams *Halifax Atlantics (Maritime Major Hockey League, 1952-1954) Senior Teams *Dartmouth (Halifax City League, 1920-1929) *Halifax Army #(Halifax City League, 1940-1941) #(Halifax City League, 1942-1943) #(Halifax City League, 1945-1946) *Halifax Blue Sunocos (Halifax City League, 1935-1937) *Halifax Sr. Canadians (Nova Scotia Hockey League, 1938-1939) *Halifax CNR (Halifax City League, 1927-1928) *Halifax Crescents #(Halifax City League, 1920-1929) #(Halifax City League, 1940-1943) #(Halifax City League, 1945-1946) join Maritime Senior Hockey League #(Maritime Senior Hockey League, 1946-1948) replaced by Halifax St. Mary's *Halifax Farmers (Halifax City League, 1935-1936) *Halifax Garrison (Eastern Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1938-1939) disbanded *Halifax Haligonians (Nova Scotia Hockey League, 1937-1938) *Halifax Industrials (1944-45 Maritimes Senior Playoffs) *Halifax Navy #(Halifax City League, 1940-1943) *(possibly reorganized as Stadacona Sailors) #(Halifax City League, 1945-1946) #South Shore Intermediate Hockey League, 1954-1955) *Halifax RCAF #(Halifax City League, 1940-1941) #(Halifax City League, 1942-1943) #(Halifax City League, 1945-1946) *Halifax St Marys #(Maritime Senior Hockey League, 1948-1951) join Maritime Major Hockey League #(Maritime Major Hockey League, (1951-1952) replaced by Atlantics, join SSSHL #(South Shore Senior Hockey League, 1952-1953) *Halifax Schooners (Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1964-1965) fold with league *Halifax Socials #(Eastern Nova Scotia League, 1927-1928) #New Eastern League, 1928-1929) *Halifax Tartans (Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1962-1964) renamed Schooners January 1964 *Halifax Tramways (Halifax City League, 1936-1937) *Halifax United Services (Maritime Senior Hockey League, 1946-1947) *Halifax Wanderers #(Halifax City League, 1920-1929) #(Halifax City League, 1935-1937) *Halifax Wolverines (1920s-1960s) #(Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1928-1932) join MSHL #(Maritime Senior Hockey League, 1932-1932) join MML #(Maritime Merchantile League, 1934-1935) played as Halifax British Consols, rejoin MSHL #(Maritime Senior Hockey League, 1935-1935) league folded #(Eastern Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1937-1940) #(Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1958-1962) renamed Tartans *Halifax Wolves (possibly shortened version of Wolverines nickname) #Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League, 1954-1955) #Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League, 1956-1957) *Maritime Air Command (Maritimes Armed Forces League, 1955-1956) *Shearwater Flyers #(Maritimes Armed Forces League, 1955-1958) join Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League #(Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1958-1959) return to Armed Forces League *Stadacona Sailors #(Maritimes Armed Forces League, 1955-1958) join Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League #(Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1958-1959) return to Armed Forces League Major Junior Teams *'Halifax Mooseheads (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1994-Present)' Junior Teams *Halifax Atlantics (Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1969-1971) disbands *Halifax Blazers (Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1972-1975) renamed Centennials *Halifax Canadians (Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1990-1991) join MJAHL as Mooseheads *Halifax Canadiens #(Independent junior team, 1965-1968) form Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League #(Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1968-1969) became Halifax Atlantics when sold by Montreal Canadiens to local interests *Halifax Centennials (Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1975-1977) renamed Lions *Halifax Colonels (Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1967-1972) renamed Blazers *Halifax DQ Blizzards (Metro Valley Junior A Hockey League, 1989-1990) renamed Canadians *Halifax Kingfishers (Junior level independent team, 1961-1962) *Halifax Lions #(Metro Valley Junior League, 1977-1989) renamed DQ Blizzards #(Maritime Junior Hockey League, 2008-2010) become Metro Marauders (based in Dartmouth) *Halifax Maroons (Halifax City Junior League) *Halifax Monarchs (Junior level independent team, *Halifax Mooseheads (Maritime Junior A Hockey League, 1991-1993) *Halifax Oland Exports #(Maritime Junior Hockey League, 1993-1995) become Deartmouth Oland Exports #(Maritime Junior Hockey League, 1998-2003) *Halifax St Theresas (Jr. 1931-1932) *Halifax St Thomas (Halifax City Junior League) *Halifax Team Pepsi (Maritime Junior A Hockey League, 2003-2004) became Pictou County Weeks Crushers based in New Glasgow *Halifax Town & Country (Twin Cities League, 1964-1965) *Halifax Wolverines (Maritime Junior Hockey League, 2004-2008) become Bridgewater Lumberjacks Phantom Teams *Nova Scotia Fighting Scots (Global Canadian Hockey League, in planning stages since 2008) *Halifax IceBreakers (World Hockey Association, 2003) team and league never play University teams (see also Senior League section) *Dalhousie Tigers #(Halifax City League, 1920-1926) merged with King's College for 1925-1926 #(Halifax City League, 1935-1937) join Eastern Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League #(Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League, 1937-1939) *Kings College (strongly interlinked with Dalhousie since 1920) *(Halifax City League, 1925-1926) as part of Dalhousie/Kings College team *Nova Scotia Tech (merged into Dalhousie in 1997) *St. Mary's Huskies (see also Halifax St. Mary's) Leagues *Halifax City Junior League *Halifax City League *Twin Cities League *Coloured Hockey League Arenas *Scotiabank Centre (formerly Halifax Metro Centre renamed in 2014) *Halifax Forum built on site of former Halifax Exhibition Building *BMO Centre Halifax *Dartmouth Sportsplex *Saint Mary's University Alumni Arena (St. Mary's) *Dauphinee Arena (St. Mary's) *Dalhousie Memorial Arena (Dalhousie University) closed in 2012 *Halifax Arena *Halifax Centennial Arena *Halifax Exhibition Building (also known as Provincial Exhibition Building) destroyed in Halifax Explosion *Halifax Skating Rink (first indoor ice skating rink built in 1863) *Devonshire Arena (possibly slated for demolition in 2018) *Sackville Community Arena *Shearwater Arena *Spryfield Lions Rink Champions 'Alexander Cup' *1952-53 Halifax Atlantics *1953-54 Halifax Atlantics 'Allan Cup' *1934-35 Halifax Wolverines 'Royal Bank Cup' *2001-02 Halifax Oland Exports 'Calder Cup' *1972-73 Nova Scotia Voyageurs *1975-76 Nova Scotia Voyageurs *1976-77 Nova Scotia Voyageurs 'University Cup' *2009-10 St. Mary's Huskies 'Presidents Cup' (QMJHL championship) *'2012-13 Halifax Mooseheads' 'Memorial Cup' *'2013 Halifax Mooseheads' Players *Eric Boulton *John Brophy *Stephen Dixon *Ryan Flinn *Andrew Gordon *Ryan Hillier *Bert Hirschfeld *David Ling *Brad Marchand *Wayne Maxner *Glen Murray *Pokey Reddick *Cam Russell *Cory Urquhart *Wendell Young External Links * on Wikipedia *Hockey history page on Halifax Rules Category:Nova Scotia towns